doctorwhofandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Blink (TV)
''Blink ''ou ''Les Anges Pleureurs en français est le dixième épisode de la saison 29 (saison 3 de la nouvelle série) de ''Doctor Who. C'est le premier épisode à faire apparaître les Anges Pleureurs, qui reviendront à plusieurs reprises dans la série ainsi que dans plusieurs romans. Synopsis Alors que la jeune photographe Sally Sparrow prend des photos dans une vielle maison abandonnée et remplie de statues étranges, elle découvre un message à son intention datant de 1969, provenant d'un homme nommé le Docteur, lui recommandant de ne pas cligner des yeux si elle tient à la vie... Distribution *Le Docteur - David Tennant *Martha Jones - Freema Agyeman *Sally Sparrow - Carrey Mulligan *Katie Nightingale - Lucy Gaskell *Larry Nightingale - Finlay Roberston *Malcolm Wainwright - Richard Cant *Billy Shipton - Michael Obiora *Billy vieux - Louis Mahoney *Ben Wainwright - Thomas Nelstrop *Banto - Ian Boldsworth *Sergent - Ray Sawyer Équipe de production *Producteurs délégués - Russell T Davies et Julie Gardner *Scénariste - Steven Moffat *Producteur - Phil Collinson *Réalisateur - Hettie MacDonald *Directeur de photographie - Ernie Vincze BSC *Chef décorateur - Edward Thomas *Effets visuels - The Mill *Maquilleur - Emma Bailey *Directeur de casting - Andy Pryor CDG *Musique - Murray Gold *Costumier - Ray Holman *Monteur - Jamie McCoan *Effets spéciaux - Any Effects Univers Anges Pleureurs *Les Anges Pleureurs ne peuvent bouger s'ils sont observés. *Les Anges peuvent contrôler l'électricité pour éteindre des lampes. Culture *Larry surnome Wester Drumlins "la maison de Scooby Doo". Tardis *Le disque de Sally déclenche le Protocole de Sécurité 712 du TARDIS. Références *Les Anges Pleureurs croiseront à nouveau la route du Docteur à plusieurs reprises (COMIC: The Weeping Angels of Mons, DW: The Time of Angels ''/ ''Flesh and Stone, The Angels Take Manhattan, RN: Touched by an Angel, Magic of the Angels). *Le Docteur est déjà apparu dans le TARDIS en tant qu'hologramme de sécurité auparavant (DW: The Parting of the Ways). *Le détecteur d'anomalies temporelles du Docteur sera détruit dans RN: Ghosts of India. *Martha et le Docteur ont été témoins des premiers pas de l'homme sur la Lune, mais en étant directement sur place et non en regardant simplement à la télévision. Il ne virent donc pas le message du Onzième Docteur dévoilant temporairement l'existence des Silents (DW: Day of the Moon). Notes *Cet épisode a obtenu le prix Hugo du meilleur épisode de série pour l'année 2008. *Dans cet épisode, tout comme dans Love & Monsters, le personnage principal n'est pas le Docteur ni un de ses compagnons mais un personnage extérieur, ce qui fait que le Docteur et Martha n'apparaissent qu'à travers un écran de télévision et à la fin de l'épisode (ce type d'épisode est appelé "Doctor-Lite" et permet de tourner deux épisodes dans un même temps). *Cet épisode est le premier à être réalisé par une femme depuis The Mark of the Rani. *Le pitch de cet épisode vient d'une nouvelle écrite par Steven Moffat en 2006, What I Did on My Christmas Holidays by Sally Sparrow dans laquelle le Neuvième Docteur contacte une petite fille appellé Sally Sparrow à travers des photos et la télévision. *D'après le sondage effectué par le Doctor Who Magazine (dont les résultats sont publiés dans le #474), Blink est désigné meilleur épisode des années 2000 par 6147 fans et deuxième meilleur épisode des cinquante premières années (derrière The Day of the Doctor et devant Genesis of the Daleks). Audiences *L'audience finale pour cet épisode fut de 6,62 millions de spectateurs au Royaume-Uni. en:Blink (TV story) Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés du Dixième Docteur Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 29 de Doctor Who Catégorie:Épisodes "Doctor-Lite" Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés avec des Anges Pleureurs Catégorie:Épisodes télévisés sortis en 2007